Star and Rae
by anim8tur
Summary: Starfire is a student at Gotham high. She meets a new studented named Rachel. StarxRaven shoujo ai


Starfire, better known as Kory Andrews, entered Gotham high. She received looks from all the guys and greetings from every girl. She walked to her locker and was greeted by her friends.

"Her Kory!" exclaimed a blonde, blue eyed girl named Terra and a pink haired girl name Jinx.

"Hey Terra, Jinx!" replied Starfire as she took out her science book from her locker. Terra and Jinx quickly told Kory about the party that happened last night.

"Kory... Where were you last night?" Jinx asked.

"I felt sick... I went home." Starfire lied.

"Ya right. Probably went some where to make out with Dick." Terra said teasing her friend.

"No Terra..." Starfire rolled her eyes and said to the giggling girls.

"Right... well than if your not with him and not with us... where are you and who are you with huh?" Jinx said, winking at her friend.

"No where and with no one." Starfire said. 'I can't just say... sorry I missed out last night. I just had to go and chase this mutated criminal all over town because I'm a member of the teen titans.' Starfire stated in her mind. She remembered about her past. Her home planet Tameran. She wondered how her family was. She remembered her parents sending her to Earth when she was 11 because their planet was under attack. How her parents warned her about telling people where she was from and showing them her powers. She remembered arriving and being taken in by Mr. and Mrs. Andrews. That was 7 years ago, now she was 18 years old and a senior at Gotham high.

"Hey baby."

"Huh?" Starfire broke from her day dream as she felt two hands wrapped around her waist.

"Not gonna say hi to your man?" asked Dick otherwise known as Robin of the Teen Titans.

"Oh, hi Dick." Starfire said.

"Tired from last night, Starfire?" Robin whispered just loud enough so only Starfire could hear. Starfire remembered the chase that went on last night.

"No Robin." Starfire replied. Starfire had been with the teen titans for about a year and had been going out with Robin for about 8 months. At school, they were "the power couple". When they were fighting crime, they kicked butt, along with their other team members, Cyborg and Beast boy.

The bell rung and Starfire walked to class with her friends and Robin holding her hand. He gave her a kiss and went to class. Starfire entered the classroom and sat down. The teacher entered the room and was about to start the lecture when he was interrupted by the vice principal. The vice principal talked to the teacher and left.

"Come in... Rachel is it?" the teacher asked. And a girl with blue hair nodded. Everyone, including Starfire looked at the girl. "Hmmm... Sit next to Kory and Kory will you show her around?" Kory nodded as the gothic purple haired girl sat beside her. 'She's all decked out in black. Man, she's got the whole depressed and quite thing down.' Starfire thought. She smiled at Raven and was rather offended when Raven didn't smile back.

"Uhhh... Hi I'm Kory." Starfire said.

"I know." stated Raven with a monotone voice.

"Do you need help finding you next class, Rachel?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah I guess." Raven said. Turned out they had 5 classes together, except their electives. Starfire had art and Raven had Metal shop. In each class that they had together, Starfire and Raven were seated next to each other. Starfire wondered about Raven and how weird it was to have her sit next to her in 5 of her classes. She didn't mind, she thought having Raven sit next to her was a rather... pleasing experience. She just thought it was down right weird. She shook the thoughts off her head as she greeted her friends and her boy friend.

"Remind me again why I can't just fly home?" Raven asked her mother with a monotone voice.

"Well... you don't want your father to find us do you?" a beautiful woman emerged from the kitchen.

"I guess not... then tell me why I had to change my name?"

"I know Rachel is a girly name, Raven... but its for your own safety..." Raven's mom said.

"Mom won't he be able to detect me anyway? I do have his demonic blood running through my veins." Raven said with her monotone voice.

"No... your human and angelic blood are clouding the demon blood. Raven don't worry so much ok?" her mom said. She sensed her daughters worries.

"Ok mom. I'm going upstairs!" Raven said as she headed up the stairs.

Weeks passed by and Starfire continued to make small talk with Raven during class. At first Raven thought it was rather annoying, but then she read Starfire's mind and realized Starfire just really wanted to be her friend. Being the powerful empath that Raven was she could feel the loneliness from the other girl. She wasn't sure how Starfire could be lonely. She was the most popular girl in school and she had a boyfriend. What Raven couldn't understand is why she cared about the girl and her feelings. 'Oh well, I'll go with my instincts.' Raven thought. The two were paired off in a science project. That gave them the opportunity to hang out with each other our of school.

"Hey wanna go to my house and start the project, Rachel?" Starfire asked.

"Uhh... Sure. Then tomorrow we can go to my house. I mean if that's ok with you Kory." Raven said.

Soon after that they talked about everything and anything. Raven still never smile or laughed but Starfire could tell that Raven was just having fun with her. The two were almost inseparable. The only time they weren't together was on lunch breaks, if Starfire was out fighting crime, or if Raven was meditating. Starfire was just thankful that Raven never asked her what she happened or what she did when she would just vanished.

'Rachel never asks me about my disappearances or why I just suddenly have to go. I guess she respects my privacy so much.' Starfire thought. What she didn't know was that Raven and her were alike. They both had secret identities, both had superpowers, and they both didn't know each other's real names.

Raven was in her room, floating on top of her bed. She couldn't meditate because a certain red head kept breaking her concentration. 'I can't get her out of my head. Just great. Am I falling for her? No that's impossible! I barely met her. I gotta control my feelings. If I don't control my feelings, I loose control of my powers.'

"Damn it! I'm gonna be late! I'm supposed to meet Rachel at the movies!" Starfire exclaimed as she chased after a couple of bank robbers.

"Look out Star!" Robin yelled. A mail box was heading right for Starfire. She used her star bolts and blew up the mail box. Then she blew out the tires of the truck. The truck flipped over to the side and the robbers opened the door. She was about to leave when Robin called out to her.

"Star! Wait!" Robin said. Starfire landed herself next to Robin.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire said.

"What's wrong Kory? You hardly spend anytime with me..." Robin said. Starfire looked at her watch.

"Umm... We'll talk later ok?" and quickly flew away, leaving a disturbed and angry Robin.

'So what if I haven't been hanging out with him lately? I don't get mad at him when he breaks up off our dates.' Starfire thought. 'Robin is just a handful sometimes. He's cocky and he can get very obsessive. How many times has he broken off our dates just because he wants to get the one that got away from him?' Starfire thought to herself. 'I bet that if Rachel was a teen titan she wouldn't be like that. She'd be more understanding of my needs. Unlike Robin... it seems like I can only be with him when he needs me... he's never there when I need him...' Starfire shook the thoughts off her head as she landed on an alley behind the movie theater.

"Hey Rae... Sorry about..." Starfire said and was quickly interrupted by Raven.

"Don't worry about it Kory..." Raven said and gave her a small smile. They got their tickets and started walking toward the theater. 'Wow... she actually smiled at me. That's the first time she's ever smiled. She really should smile more... she looks beautiful when she smiles.' Starfire stopped walking. 'WOAH! Where the hell did that come from?! Me thinking Rachel is pretty??' Starfire felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Uhh... Kor? Are you alright?" Raven asked. There was actually some emotion in Raven's voice that time.

"Yeah Rachel. I'm great." Starfire said. She then felt Ravens hand slide down her shoulders and grabbed her hand. Starfire felt shivers down her spine. She then felt Raven squeeze her hand gently. When Raven was about to let go, Starfire kept a firm grip on Ravens hand and dragged her into the theater and into their chairs. They held hands in the movies the whole time. Both not paying attention to the movie, because they were both in deep thought about what was going on.

'Why are we holding hands? More importantly... Why am I not letting go?" these thoughts were on Starfire's and Ravens minds. When they got out of the theater they were still holding hands. A light blush escaped from Starfire's cheeks. 'She's cute when she blushes' Raven thought. They reluctantly said their good byes and headed separate ways.

Starfire got home in a happy mood. She found Robin waiting for her on her front porch.

"Hi Star... I mean Kory." Robin said.

"Hi Dick. What's up?" Starfire said. Robin tried to give her a kiss but Starfire quickly moved away from him.

"Starfire... You've been very distant lately. What's going on? We hardly see each other. We don't even talk anymore." Robin said.

"Robin... I think we should break up."

"Kory? That's crazy! I'm sure we can work this out." Robin said.

"I just need sometime Robin. I need time to think." Starfire said as she entered her house and closed the door. 'I don't even feel sad about it. And what was up with me today? Do I like Raven or something?' Starfire thought as she remembered her and Raven holding hands. She felt another shiver run down her spine. She shook it off 'I better call Raven and tell her about my break up.' she called Raven and told her everything.

"Oh." Raven said.

"Rachel... the sad part is I don't even really care about it." Starfire said.

"Kory...is there someone else?" a hint of anger and jealousy was heard in Raven's voice. 'Am I jealous?' Raven asked her self.

"Yes. I mean no... I don't know Rae." Starfire said. They talked the rest of the night and Starfire felt better.

Starfire was interrogated by Jinx and Terra about the break up.

"Who is he?" Jinx and Terra said at the same time.

"There is no he." Starfire said 'Well its true. Its not a he.' Starfire told herself.

"Then why did you two break up and why don't we see you anymore?" Terra said.

"I just felt it wasn't going anywhere. I've just been hanging out with Rachel that's all."

"Rachel? The blue haired Goth?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We just never see you two together." Jinx said.

"Why don't you bring her over here later so we can meet her. She is kind of cute." Terra said. Every one knew Terra was bi.

"Ok. But to tell you the truth, I don't think you're her type Terra." Starfire said. The bell rang.

"Your kidding. I'm everyone's type." Terra said as they walked to class.

Break came in and Raven was dragged by Starfire to where her friends were.

"Hey guys." Starfire said. "This is Rachel."

"Hey. I'm Jinx." Jinx extended her hand and Raven shook it.

"And I'm Terra." she took Raven's hand and began to massage it with her thumb. She began to flirt with Raven and what upset Starfire was that Raven was actually flirting back. Sure her voice was monotonic and she wasn't laughing or anything but the way she touched Terra...'What the hell? I didn't know she went that way! Am I jealous??' Starfire thought to herself.

Raven looked at Starfire. 'She's spacing out again.' thought Raven. The bell rang and she got up. Terra and Jinx both liked her. Even though she didn't laugh and she had a monotonic voice they thought she was funny. They said she was welcome to hang out with them if she liked.

"Uhhh... Kor?" Raven said waving her hand in front of Starfires face.

"Huh?"

"The bell rang..." Raven helped her up.

"Hey... Wanna stay over my house for the weekend?" Starfire asked. Things have been pretty quite around Gotham lately.

"Uh sure. I'm just gonna go home, get my stuff, And tell my mom. I'll meet you there."

"You know I wanna meet your mom." Starfire said.

"She wants to meet you too..." Raven said.

"Well, See you in an hour." Starfire waved and headed into her art class.

"Kory... Raven's really cool!" Jinx said.

"Yeah. Hey Kory, any chance you guys would be willing to go with us to the carnival?" Terra said.

"I'll ask her. I'll call you two later and tell ok?" Starfire said. The two other girls nodded.

"Mom?" Raven yelled.

"Raven? Your home early." Her mom said.

"Kory was wondering if I could stay over her house for the weekend."

"Of course you can. But remember... no magic." Her mom said as she drew in her wings.

"Yes mom. I love you." Raven said as she packed her bag.

"Bye honey. I love you too. I'm going to work ok?" she kissed her daughters forehead and left. 5 minutes later Raven was out the door an in her car.

"So how do sleep overs go again?" Raven said as she sat down Starfire's bed.

"Uh you know you could sound a little but happier about spending the weekend with me, Rachel."

"This is how I sound, Kory." Raven said, monotone still in her voice. Starfire turned around and sighed. Missing the mischievous grin on Raven's face. Raven grabbed a pillow and Starfire on the head. She continued to hit Starfire until Starfire hit her back. They started to laugh. Then the laughter stopped and Raven found herself cornered by Starfire. Raven was straddled by Starfire. Both were breathing heavily. They were lost in each others eyes. Starfire broke the eye contact when

she leaned in.

"Looks like I win..." Starfire whispered into Raven's ear.

"Sure about that?" Raven asked. Then Raven flipped them over. Now Raven was straddling Starfire and holding her hands down. Starfire realized the position they were in.

"Rachel?"

"What is Kory?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Raven reluctantly let go of Starfire. Starfire went into the bathroom and closed the door. Leaving Raven alone with her thoughts.

'Kory... what are you trying to pull? I know you don't know I like you. Damn I should probably check what's going on in her mind. But she's my friend... she'll tell me when she's ready. I'm surprised my powers didn't blow anything up.' thought Raven as she got her things and headed into the other bathroom to change.

'Damn it, I felt like kissing her right there. I should have. I'm too scared. Damn it, Starfire you little chicken shit!' Starfire thought as she looked into the mirror. She got changed and came out of the bathroom. She found Raven had changed into a tight black tank top and was wearing a pair of gray boxers and was combing her hair. 'She looks so beautiful and she has really nice thighs.' Starfire thought.

"You know its not polite to stare." Raven said as she turned around. She got a good look of Starfire in her really tight white tank top and black boxer shorts. 'She gets more beautiful every time I see her.' Raven thought.

"Aren't you the little hypocrite? You know its not nice to undress people in your head." said Starfire as she approached Raven.

"What makes you think I was picturing you naked? Conceited much?" Raven replied. Starfire pouted at Raven and handed her a brush.

"You can brush my hair while we watch a movie." Starfire said. They moved to the couch in Starfires room. Raven sat in the middle of the couch and Starfire turned on the T.V. and played the movie. Starfire sat in the middle of Raven's legs. Raven gave her a look.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Rachel." Starfire said as she blushed.

"Hey its not my fault you want me, Kory." Raven said playfully as she combed Starfire's hair. 'Is she actually flirting with me? If she is just play flirting, I'll take advantage of this.' thought Starfire.

"You just get me so hot sometimes Rae." Starfire said in a sultry voice. Raven was about to reply when Starfire turned around and put her finger on Raven's lips. "The movies about to start." Starfire said and went back to her original position. The movie finished and both girls headed onto Starfire's bed.

"Hey Rae?" Starfire said as she got under covers.

"What Kory?" Raven said as she joined Starfire under the covers.

"Wanna go to the carnival tomorrow?" Raven turned around and faced Starfire.

"I don't know, Kory..." Raven said.

"Please?" Kory said.

"If it'll make you happy... ok." Raven said and smiled at Starfire. Raven then turned her back on Starfire. It took about an hour before both girls finally went to sleep.

"Go Raven!" Starfire cheered for Raven. Starfire had wanted to get this white tiger with black stripes. Raven decided to try and win the tiger for Starfire. Raven took the soft ball and threw it at the milk bottles, knocking them out of place.

"Which one do you want?" asked the man behind the counter. Raven pointed to the huge tiger that Starfire wanted. Raven got the tiger and handed it to Starfire.

"Here you go, Kor..." Raven said as she handed the gigantic tiger to Starfire.

"Thanks Rae!" Starfire hugged the bear and gave Raven a kiss on the cheek. Both girls blushed. Raven was about to say something when they were interrupted by Terra and Jinx. They greeted each other and Terra quickly grabbed Raven and led her to the bumper cars screaming for Jinx and Starfire to join them. After riding the bumper cars the girls went to eat. Starfire saw Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg. Robin quickly approached her.

"Hey Kory... whose your new friend?" Robin asked as he got a good look of Raven.

"Dick this is Rachel, Rachel this is Dick." Starfire introduced the two. Robin extended his hand and Raven took it, gripping it tightly.

"Quite a handshake you got there." Robin said. Terra then dragged Raven to the Ferris wheel, screaming for Jinx and Starfire to join them. Terra sat with Raven, Jinx sat with some guy she met, and Starfire was forced to sit with Robin.

"I've missed you, Kory..." Robin said.

"Dick... no don't do this." pushing Robin away as he tried to kiss her.

"What's the matter?"

"Dick... its over between us. You know that." Starfire said. Robin grew angry and started forcing him self onto Starfire. Upon seeing this Raven grew angry. Suddenly Robin was thrown out of the Ferris wheel. Starfire didn't know what happened, but she was glad it happened.

'Damn it... I have to learn how to control my emotions!' thought Raven.

Red eyes snapped open. The creature let out a growl. It stood up and walked out of the shadows, revealing its true form. "She's with humans. I should have guessed her mother would pull a stunt like this. Don't worry daddy's coming soon." the white haired demon opened a portal and went through it.

Starfire got into the car and Raven loaded all of the prizes she won for Starfire into her car. 'Maybe it was a bad idea winning all this for her.' Raven thought to her self as she finished loading the last of Starfire's stuffed animals. Raven started the car and drove off.

"Do you like Terra?" Starfire asked.

"What? Why do you think that?"

"I dunno. You won her that lion."

"Umm.. I won that lion for you. Terra took it from me before I could give it to you."

"Well.. You always flirt with her..." Starfire said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Wow! The monotone in my voice and lack of laughing gave me away huh?" Raven said sarcastically.

"So you don't like her?"

"No..."

"Why not?" Starfire asked. She was just trying to make Raven less suspicious about her asking about who Raven liked.

"She's not my type."

"And just exactly what is your type?"

"I don't think I really have a type. I just like people who I can feel comfortable being myself with. And there are only two people I feel really comfortable being my self with. And none of them is her." Raven stated.

"Only two? And one of them is your mom?" Starfire asked and Raven nodded. "So who is the other one?" Starfire asked.

"You..." Raven said. Starfire placed her hand on top of Ravens. The rest of the trip back home was silent. Raven unloaded the car with Starfires help and headed up to Starfires room.

"I can't believe you won all this for me." Starfire said as she eyed all the stuffed animals. Raven only shrugged. Starfire couldn't remember when she had this much fun. She never had this much fun with Robin. "You know I never had this much fun with anyone. Ever." Starfire said. She lied down on her bed and gestured for Raven to join her.

"Me too Kory..." Raven said as she laid down on her back next to Starfire. Then Starfire laid her head on Ravens stomach. 'I feel like I'm gonna explode. All these things she's making me feel... and nothings going wrong. Everything's perfect when I'm around her." thought Raven.

"Kory?" Raven said.

"Yeah Rachel?" Starfire said as she hugged Raven's stomach.

"Uhhh...Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"Why Raven... if I didn't know any better I'd think you were asking me out on a date." Starfire said as she cuddled Raven's waist.

"What if I was?" Raven asked. Starfire looked up into Raven's eyes. She then placed her head on Ravens chest.

"Then in that case... I'd love to..." Starfire replied. She placed her arm over Raven's stomach and Raven continued to run her fingers through Starfires red locks. They fell asleep in that position.

Raven stopped at Starfires front porch. She rang the doorbell and the door opened. Raven slowly went in the house.

"Kory?" Raven looked around the room and found it empty.

"Rachel! Just sit down make your self comfortable! I'll be out in a minute!" Starfire yelled. About 10 minutes later, Starfire came out.

"Tell me why I had to go home to get ready and pick you up?" Raven said as she stood up from the couch and turned around. She was amazed by Starfire's beauty. Starfire was wearing a white leather skirt and a black tank top.

"I wanted our first date to be a traditional one." Starfire replied as she checked out Raven. Raven was wearing black leather pants and a tight white tank top.

"You look gorgeous!" exclaimed Raven as she smiled at Starfire.

"You don't look so bad yourself Rachel..." Raven grabbed her hand and led Starfire into her car.

"So where are we going?" asked Starfire.

"It's a surprise..." Raven said as she drove through the highway. About 40 minutes later they stopped at a small restaurant just outside of Gotham city. Raven got out of the car and opened Starfire's door. She extended her hand and Starfire took it. She led Starfire into the restaurant.

"Umm... Reservations for Rachel Angels please." Raven said. They were led to a table near an aquarium. Starfire was amazed by the fishes in the aquarium. The waiter handed them a menu and left.

"This place is beautiful." exclaimed a joyful Starfire.

"Yeah. I've been here a couple of times. The foods great." said Raven as she handed Starfire her menu. They looked over the menu and ordered their food. They finished their food and paid for it.

"Wow... you weren't kidding about the food..." Starfire said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah... but the nights still young." Raven said as she drove away from the restaurant. Starfire felt Raven take her hand. She smiled at Raven and held Ravens hand. Then they went to a club. Raven asked Starfire to dance with her and they did. They dances for two hour straight. Neither noticed the hours pass by or the people that stared at them. The only thing they paid attention to was their bodies touching each other. Their hips swayed along with the beat of the music. Their hands were on each others waists. The suddenly Raven leaned in and whispered to Starfire.

"Let's get out of here..." Raven said. She pulled Starfire out of the dance floor and into her car. They pulled over. Raven led Starfire out of the car.

"Wow..." Starfire was amazed by the lights of the city and the lights of the stars. "Its beautiful!"

"Not really... I'm looking at some thing that's much more beautiful." Raven said as she eyed Starfire. The red head blushed at the comment. Raven took out a blanket from her car and placed it underneath a tree. She sat down, leaning on the tree. She patted the spot next to her and gestured for Starfire to join her. Instead of sitting next to her, Starfire chose to sat in between Ravens legs. She leaned into Raven's body and started to shiver. Raven put her arms around Starfires waist.

"Better?" Raven asked. Starfire looked up at Raven and nodded. They stared out at the beautiful sight of the lights.

"Rachel?" Starfire lifted her head from Ravens chest and looked at Raven. Raven looked down at Starfire. Their eyes met. Green and Gray locked in an intense gaze. Raven started to close her eyes and lean in. Starfire did the same and in a few seconds the girls lips brushed up against one another. Starfire was about to break away until she felt Raven's hands on her cheeks, cupping her face. She hooked her arms around Ravens neck. At first their lips were still. Then Raven parted her lip slightly and started to move her jaw up and down. Starfire did the same. Ravens tongue slid into Starfire's mouth. Starfire was shocked by this bold move of Ravens but she soon found her tongue battling with Ravens. The kiss was slow and gentle. But it was filled with so much passion. Minutes later the girls broke apart, both were panting heavily.

"Wow..." they said at the same time.

"Does this mean we're..." asked Raven. Starfire smiled at girlfriend and kissed her. "I guess that means yes." Raven said. Smiling at her red headed girlfriend. They looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish" Raven whispered into Starfires ear. Starfire cuddled up to Raven and made her wish. Raven and Starfire watched the city lights and the stars flicker. Both glad to have found each other.

Starfire woke up to find herself wrapped in Raven's arms. They didn't have sex, they just literally slept together. She snuggled closer to Raven and the blue haired empath let out a groan. Starfire sat up and kissed Raven on the lips.

"Wake up angel..." Starfire said.

"Huh?" Raven said as she lifted her eyelids open. She saw Starfires face and smiled. "I could wake up like this everyday."

"Me too..." Starfire glanced at the clock. "As much as I hate to say this, and I really do..." Starfire said as she placed kisses on Raven's neck. "We better get up or we'll be late for school..." Starfire finished. Both girls reluctantly get up and got ready for school.

Raven entered the school halls first. She wasn't sure whether or not Starfire wanted to make their relationship public yet so she decided it was better this way since she didn't want to push Starfire.

"Why'd you leave alone? I was talking to myself for like 2 minutes before I realized you were gone." Starfire said as she took Raven's hand.

"I just thought you wouldn't wanna tell people yet." stated Raven. Starfire just squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Starfire replied. Raven only shrugged. They looked into each others eyes.

"Hey girls!" said Terra and Jinx greeted the couple.

"Hey." replied Raven and Starfire, not breaking their gaze on each other. Raven couldn't take it anymore and she pulled Starfire in for a kiss. Starfire was surprised but gladly responded. They broke apart only to see Terra and Jinx with their eyes wide open and their jaws on the floor.

"YOU TOOW ARE GOING OUT???!!" exclaimed Terra and Jinx. Raven and Starfire nodded breathlessly.

"You guys got a problem with it?" asked Raven. They shook their heads no.

"Jinx... pick you up at 8 then. And wear something slutty." said Terra. Jinx sighed and nodded.

"What's that about?" asked Starfire as she cuddled with her girlfriend.

"I bet her that you guys would end up going out in 2 weeks. She bet 2 months." stated Terra. Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"And what were the stakes?" Raven asked.

"If Terra wins, I go out with her on a date. If I win, Terra has to do everything I say for a whole weekend. Not that I didn't want to go out with her in the first place. I was just playing hard to get." Jinx said with a grin. The bell rang and the girls headed for class. By the end of lunch everyone knew about Starfire and Raven, including a jealous Robin.

Raven agreed to go to Starfires house after school so they could 'watch movies'.

The man in the trench coat stopped in front of the hospital. He entered the hospital and began to look around. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a woman in a white lab coat with lavender hair and eyes. The woman froze.

"Hello, Serenity." Serenity turned around.

"Trigon..." whispered Serenity. "How did you find me?" Serenity said. Suddenly Trigon was right behind her.

"What's the matter? Your not glad to see me?" Trigon whispered in her ear. Trigon was about to grab her but she ducked out of the way. The man took off he's trench coat and transformed. Showing his true form the demon stood over 7 feet and his six eyes glowed the color of bright red. He had a sword on his back. His white hair stopped just above his masculine shoulders. His skin was as red as blood. He had black stripes all over his body. He had a long red tail and he expanded his black wings. He smiled an evil smile that showed his fangs. Serenity then took of her lab coat and let her white angelic wings spread. The people were terrified of the red beast and tried to run for the exit. Trigon extended his hand towards the door and red light started to come out of it. Just before the red ray hit the door and the people, Serenity swooped up the people and punched a hole through the wall, creating an exit for the people.

"Get out now! All of you!" Serenity yelled. Trigon smiled.

"Always the heroine aren't you, Serenity?" Trigon said as he flew towards Serenity. He tackled her down on the ground. Then she kicked him off her. He went through the hospital walls until he finally landed outside the hospital. He saw a bright yellow beam heading for him so he flew up in the sky. Serenity flew after him.

"Trigon what do you want?" yelled Serenity.

"I want my daughter!!" yelled Trigon.

"She's my daughter! Not yours!"

"I beg to differ..." Trigon said. He took out his sword and flew towards Serenity. Serenity created a shield and blocked Trigons sword. The shield changed into a sword and she swung it at Trigon. Trigon matched each swing and blocked each blow. Serenity swung again and Trigon blocked it with sword. Then Trigon used his tail as a knife. He stabbed Serenity on her stomach. The tail went through her and she felt her blood spill out of her body.

"Your soul belongs to me now." Trigon said as he walked away from Serenity.

Raven felt a chill run through her whole body. Starfire felt her girlfriend tense up.

"What's wrong Raven?" Starfire asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing." Raven shook off the feeling and kissed Starfires forehead. She concentrated on the girl she was holding in her arms.

Raven arrived home late that night, only to find her dying mother on the floor.

"Mom!" Serenity was in her human form. Raven knelt beside her mother and wept. "What happened?"

"He came for you. I tried to fight him off..."

"Don't talk mom... I can heal you." Raven placed her hands over her mothers stomach.

"No. If you use your powers, he'll come for you." said Serenity.

"But if I don't then you'll..." Raven said clutching onto her mothers hand.

"Shhhh... Raven, I love you." Serenity reached out to Ravens face with her free hand and caressed her face. Her hand dropped and her eyes shut. Her soul left her body.

"NO!!!" Raven cried as her mother's body vanished into thin air.

"Kory? Where's Rachel?" asked Jinx.

"Yeah Kory. Where is she?" asked Terra. Starfire shrugged.

"I don't know. She didn't call me or anything last night. I'm going by her house after school to check on her." Starfire said as she headed for class. Starfire said goodbye to her friends after school. She was headed for her car when she saw Robin.

"Hi Star..." said Robin as he approached her.

"Hey... look I gotta go, see you around." Starfire walked away and Robin grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast. So you replaced me with Rachel, huh?" Robin said. He kissed her and Starfire could smell the alcohol from his breath. She pushed him away from her.

"Robin stop..." she cried out.

"What? I won't say anything. She won't find out about it, Star." Robin said as he continued to kiss the struggling Starfire.

"I didn't want to do this but..." Starfire blasted a star bolt at Robin causing him to fly off her.

"Why... Uhhh... are you turning me down?" Robin said as he struggled to get up. Realization hit Starfire like a ton of bricks.

"I love her..." Starfire whispered as she got in her car.

"No you don't... you love me." Robin whispered as he watched Starfire drive away.

Starfire entered Raven's house and saw that the house was a mess. She heard noises upstairs. She transformed into her superhero identity Starfire and flew upstairs to Ravens room. She saw a figure with a blue hood. She was about to approach the figure when she was suddenly forced up against the wall.

"What have you done with Rachel?" said Starfire as she struggled to break the glowing black restraints around her wrists and ankles.

"Don't bother breaking them... their magical." said the figure as it turned around. "Kory??" whispered the figure.

"How do you know???" Starfire asked. The figure took of its hood revealing its identity. "Rachel?"

"Raven... my real name is Raven." Raven said after she released Starfire.

"I'm sorry about that." Raven said as she helped Starfire out.

"What do you mean 'REAL NAME'?" inquired Starfire.

"It's a long story Kory..."

"Starfire... I'm a member of the teen titans..."

"So we both have our secrets huh?" Starfire nodded.

"Please tell me, Raven... tell me..."

"Ok. My mother is a half angel, half human. My father is one of the most powerful demons." Raven saw that dreamy look on Starfires face. "Before you think I came into this world because they had undying love for one another... don't. My father raped my mother. A couple of months after that my mother found out she was pregnant with me. Demons started looking for her and she found out that my father wanted me. With my help, ruling all the dimensions would be a piece of cake. Yet my mother still decided to have me. The angels told me mother to let me live a normal life, and she did. She hid me from my father... but now her found us again..." tears started to stream down her face. Starfire rushed to her side and enveloped Raven in a loving embrace.

"What happened Raven?" asked Starfire.

"He killed my mom... I knew something was wrong Starfire. I knew but I didn't want to leave your arms. Its my fault. Its all my fault." Starfire just held onto Raven.

"Raven... you didn't know..."

"Her soul is now his... and there's only one way to get it back."

"What do you mean her soul is his?" Starfire asked.

"He can steal your soul and absorb your energy..." said the distraught Raven. Raven broke away from Starfire. "I have to go after him. Killing him is the only way her soul will be freed." explained Raven. Starfire was shocked by all the information and was about to say something but then Raven waved her hand and Starfire felt her eyes close. Raven used her powers and carried Starfire to her bed.

"I'm sorry Kory... I don't want you to get hurt..." Raven said as she stroked her girlfriends hair. She kissed Starfires forehead. She put her hood back on and flew away.

Raven was flying over Gotham city when she saw an explosion. She headed in the direction of the explosion. What she saw didn't surprise her. Building were destroyed, many injured people were on the floor, cars were on top of each other.

"Took you long enough..." said Trigon.

"You caused all this." Raven said. Her eyes glowed black and her hands were covered with black light. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" yelled Raven and a car was suddenly thrown at Trigon. Trigon dodged the car.

"Is that anyway to greet you father?" Trigon said as he attacked Raven. He flew straight for Raven and tackled her down. Raven fell down on the floor and slid across the street. She got up and flew in Trigons direction. She used her powers and threw a mailbox, hitting Trigon and knocking him off balance.

"You know you're reminding me of your mother right now." Trigon said as he got up. "She tried to fight me off before I killed her." Raven flew forward and swung at Trigon, hitting him on his stomach.

"Uhh.." Trigon said as Raven continued to punch him. Trigon hit Raven with his tail, sending her flying across the street. She flew up and headed for Trigon when she saw the members of the Teen titans trying to fight Trigon. Trigon was unaffected by Cyborgs blasts. He quickly dodged Robin and Beastboys attacks. Then Starfire flew in and hit Trigon with a star bolt, right on the chest. He stepped back and got a good look of the person that him. He grabbed Starfires leg and flapped his wings. He held onto Starfires legs and continued to fly. He stopped and began to spin around quickly, and let go of Starfire. Starfire stopped herself and flew towards Trigon. Trigon then extended his hand and fired red bolts at Starfire. Starfire tried to dodge them, but they were coming in too fast. Starfire was hit and knocked unconscious. She was heading for the ground when suddenly, Raven flew in to catch her. Raven carried her and gently let her down on the ground.

"Kory?" whispered Raven. Starfire opened her eyes to get a good look of her savior. Starfire reached out for Ravens cheek and caressed it.

"Raven... I..." Starfires hand slowly fell and her eyes started to close.

"No..." whispered Raven. A tear dropped from her eyes and landed onto Starfires cheek. Raven stood up, no one could see the emotions on her for the shadow of her hood covered it.

"How many people that are important to you do I have to kill?" asked Trigon as he punched Robin out of his way. Raven spun around to see the members of the Teen Titans were all unconscious. She looked back at her girl friend and faced her father.

"I love you Kory." whispered Raven. Ravens head shot up. Read, black and white beams came out form her eyes, her mouth, and even her hands. Trigon took a step back.

"What the hell?" Trigon said. Raven began to transform. Red wings came out from her back. Her body turned its color to gray and red stripes appeared. Her hair remained the same color but her eyes were as white as snow.

"Don't like what you see?" Raven smiled and revealed her fangs. Trigon blinked and suddenly found Raven in front of his face. "I wanna thank you." Raven stated. Trigon swung at Raven but Raven caught his hand. She squeezed it and twisted his arm, causing Trigon to fall on his knees.

'What happened?' Trigon thought in his mind. 'I was supposed to rule with her as my right hand.'

'Things don't always go as their planned, DAD. I accepted my feelings and unlocked my true power.' Raven said. 'That's right, I'm in your head.' Trigon looked at her wide eyed. Raven took the opportunity and punched a hole through Trigons stomach.

"How does it feel?" Raven said as she retrieved her hand from his stomach. Trigon smiled and was about to heal his self when suddenly Raven reached in his chest and tore out his heart. Raven began to walk away. She stopped in her tracks and made a sword. She spun around and swung the black sword and sliced Trigons head off his body.

"I won... but at what cost?" Raven said as she watched her fathers body burn. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. "Kory, I thought you were dead?" Raven said as she hugged Starfire.

"I was... your mom picked me up and brought me back here."

"My mom?" Starfire nodded.

"Turn around." Starfire whispered. Raven did so and saw her mother floating up on the air. She descended and walked towards Raven.

"Raven..." she said as she hugged the girl. Raven cried in her mothers arms. "Your girlfriend, Koriand'r and I had a long talk." they broke apart and Raven saw that the destruction that her father caused was gone.

"Koriand'r??" Raven quirked and eyebrow at Starfire.

"I'm an alien from a planet called Tameran and that's my name on my planet." Starfire explained. Raven took her hand and smiled at her, showing her fangs once again. Her mom started to fly away from them.

"I'll see you later, Raven. Take care of her for me, Kory." Serenity said as she flew away.

"Where's your mom going?" asked Starfire as she put her head on Raven's shoulders.

"To heaven... she'll be back though. She's gonna wanna see how we are doing." Starfire lifted her head up and looked at Raven. Raven pulled her in for a kiss. Raven remembered about her transformation and roke the kiss. "Kory no... I'm a demon. I can't be with you." Raven said and backed away form Starfire.

"She's right you know. You don't belong with her kind. You belong with me Starfire." Starfire saw Robin walking towards her. Raven spread her wings and was about to fly away.

"Wait! Raven no." Raven turned around to see Starfire holding her wrist. "Don't go... Raven, I love you." Raven drew back her gray wings and stood in front of Starfire.

"I love you too, Kory." Raven pulled Starfire in for a kiss.

"NO!!!" yelled Robin and fell on his knees. He threw a 'Bird-o-rang" at Raven but the weapon stopped in midair and was surrounded with black light. It fell on the ground. Raven and Starfire broke apart and both flew away form Robin. Robin felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Give it up Robin." Cyborg said.

"She found love man." said Beast boy.

"You gotta learn to let go..." Beast boy and Cyborg said at the same time. Robin nodded and got up from the ground.

"You don't care that I look like I monster?" Raven asked.

"No... in my opinion, you look beautiful." she saw Raven give her a weird look. "I'm serious..." it was true, even though Raven transformed into a demon, she was still beautiful. Starfire kissed Raven passionately. "Believe me now?" Raven smiled at her lover.

"Your gonna have to persuade me more." Raven said as she pushed Starfire onto the bed.

"Whatever it takes, Raven." said Starfire. She hooked one arm on Ravens neck, and one on Ravens waist. She looked into Ravens eyes and pulled Raven in for a kiss.

Months later...

Wedding gowns were thrown on the floor. They were sweaty and exhausted from the hours of love-making. The two cuddled under the bed covers.

'Wow' thought Starfire.

'What' Raven asked her new wife. Ever since the first time they made love, they shared a bond.

'I'm still amazed... I mean we can go for hours and hours straight.' Starfire giggled. Raven smiled at her lover.

'This has been a very busy week...' Raven said.

'I know what you mean. We graduated 2 days and We got married today.' Starfire said as she looked up at Raven. 'These few months should be pretty interesting too...' Raven looked down at her wife.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked out loud.

"Raven... I'm pregnant"

"Who's the father?" Raven's head was filled with thoughts. 'How? I know she wouldn't have cheated on me. As far as I know, my transformation didn't change my gender...' Raven heard Starfire's laughter in her head. She look at her lover.

"You..." Raven was dumbfounded.

"How?"

"I don't know... all I know is that I haven't been with anyone but you for about 5 months, Raven."

"It's mine?" Starfire nodded her head. Raven kissed her pregnant wife. They broke apart.

"I love you Koriand'r."

"I love you too Raven." they fell asleep in each others embrace. Looking forward to their life together, and about the life that they created together.

THE END


End file.
